


Valentine's Day

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jibeom expercing a unique Valentine's Day, and it includes two white fluffy ball of cute creatures that belongs to his boyfriend.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> \- It's supposed to be postes on Valentine's Day, but I failed to finish it on time again :(  
> \- Fluff fluff because I love bongbeom and bongji and bonggu

It's not a secret between their circle of friends, even Jaehyun, that Jibeom would do anything for his beloved boyfriend.

His friends teased him endlessly how he's so whipped for Jaehyun, and Jaehyun, that cute pretty little devil, would take advantage of it sometimes. Jibeom would pretend he didn't care, and he whould whine when Jaehyun ask him for a help, but everybody knew despite the whining, he'll help Jaehyun no matter what.

"Hey, Jibeom-ah."

"Hm?"

His eyes were still glued on his portable Nintendo screen although his ears perked out and his concentration was divided between the game and his boyfriend. From his peripheral vision, he saw Jaehyun paused the movie he's watching on the laptop and remove his earpiece. Jaehyun was watching a horror movie, one reason why they ended up like this: sitting side by side but doing different thing. Watching horror movies together would hurt his pride since he'll shriek unmanly and cover his eyes and ears, while Jaehyun coolly watching, even while eating snacks. Jibeom couldn't understand Jaehyun. His boyfriend was so cute and sweet, but how can he also be sadistic. Who would even eating hotdog while watching a scene of a lunatic man mutilating someone's body?

Jaehyun's silence meant he wanted to talk something serious, so he paused his game as well and turned his head to his boyfriend.

"Yes?"

Jaehyun had the gut to look hesitate, but Jibeom knew that was it. His boyfriend wanted to ask him a favor.

"You see… Tomorrow is valentine's day.."

"Oh," Jibeom's eyes brightened. They're not the type of romantic couple who would celebrate things like valentine in a special way, but if Jaehyun wanted them to celebrate, he would definitely go for it. His mind had already started to plan things. Maybe dinner with a bucket of flower would be nice.

"It's my grandma's birthday, and my parents will go to grandma's house in Incheon.."

Jibeom bit his lips to hide his smile. Would Jaehyun invite him to his house? They can order takeout and watch romantic movies..

"And no one will take care of Bongji and Bonggu.."

_Come on, Jaehyun, just say it._

"Jibeom, are you free tomorrow?"

"Well, hm, yeah, I guess.." He shrugged pretended to be oblivious of Jaehyun's intention. "Tomorrow is Saturday, and I don't have any appointment.

Jaehyun's eyes lit up adorably. "Really? You're free tomorrow?"

Jibeom was still trying to keep his cool. "Yeah, why?"

"Ahh, awesome," His pretty boyfriend clapped his hands happily. "Jibeom-ah, you know, you're really my lifesaver."

Jibeom held his laughter. "You're exaggerating. So what are we going to do-"

"Jibeom-ah, then I'll drop Bongji and Bonggu here."

_Wait.._

"Huh?" His smile faded.

"You see, I have junior high school reunion tomorrow, and no one is taking care of Bongji and Bonggu. But you're available! I'll drop them here tomorrow at 10. I'll be right back, I swear, I won't join them to hang out after lunch."

Jaehyun sent him a puppy look and Jibeom could hear his expectation crumbled to the ground.

*****

Jibeom loved Bongji and Bonggu, he really did. They're adorable and pretty, they reminded him of Jaehyun. But the problem was, Bongji was so affectionate and would demand him to play together, while Bonggu, Jaehyun's 3 months old puppy Jaehyun had just adopted 3 weeks ago, hadn't successfully potty trained.

Jaehyun appeared in front of his door at 10 sharp the next day, looking pretty and bright, pushing his dog trolley. Bongji and Bonggu's round face peeking out from their carrier.

"Jibeom-ah," Jaehyun lunged into his arms and gave him a smooch on his cheeks. Jibeom was happy, but he knew deep down that it was Jaehyun's way to compensate for the trouble he gave. "You're the best."

Jibeom was a sucker for Jaehyun. He couldn't help but grinned at the flattery. "Just go, I'll take care of your kids," He bit his lips to prevent a smile.

"Wait, let me help you prepare," Jaehyun moved swiftly inside, reaching out to a big bag he hung on the trolley, and took out some things.

He put diaper sheets on the corner, and another sheet a few meters beside it, and put 4 bowls on top. Jibeom turned his head to the dogs. Bongji looked at him expectantly while wagging his tail in excitement. Bonggu, who was on his side let out a small cute barks.

Jibeom smiled. He liked animals, but he had no experience with pet dogs. He raised hedgehog for a few years when he was small, but of course having a hedgehog and a dog was incomparable.

"Ok, it's done," Jaehyun walked towards Bongji and let the white furred animal out from his carrier. "I put the dog food and snacks on the pantry, and their toys are inside the bag. Please give them food around 2 pm. Just 2 scoops, the spoon is inside the package. You can give them some snacks before or after lunch too, it can make them occupied for a while."

Jibeom tried to keep the information inside his head while Jibeom kissed Bongji. Bonggu kept on barking cutely wanting the same affection. Feeling pity, Jibeom released an overly excited Bonggu and cradled him in his arms. The little puppy moved a lot, wagging his tail and tried to lick his face. Bonggu would be a handful one.

"Be good okay," Jaehyun nuzzled Bongji's nose before letting him go.

In instinct, Jibeom handed Bonggu to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun did the same like he did to Bonggu.

Jibeom really didn't want Jaehyun to leave, because he wasn't sure he could handle the two dogs alone. He was inexperienced, what if something happen?

"I'll be back soon, I promise," This time Jaehyun said earnestly. Jibeom felt himself softened.

"It's okay, really. In fact.. I hope you can join your friends hang out after lunch."

Jaehyun's eyes shook disbelievingly. "What?"

Jibeom felt love overflowing within him. He knew how much Jaehyun wanted to go with his friends, he's not that oblivious, and Jaehyun was very easy to read.

He smiled. "I said you should go hang out with your friends. This chance only come once in a while. You said your close friends who are living overseas also come, you should spend time with them. I'm not an expert but I can handle these two boys."

"J-Jibeom.. Do you mean it?" 

Jaehyun looked like a child expecting candies, Jibeom wanted to pinch his cheeks. "Yes, I mean it."

The smile Jaehyun showed was so radiant and pretty. He felt himself melting.

"Thank you so much!" 

A hug and a kiss from Jaehyun erased all the worries he had. He was sure he had made the right decision. Nothing's better than the feeling of achievement for making Jaehyun happy. Yes, he's whipped like that.

It was until Jaehyun left and Jibeom closed the door behind him.

A pool of yellowish liquid, which supposed to be Bonggu's pee, stained his floor. Newspaper torn, and he found Bongji's chewing his sofa cushion.

_Oh no._

*****

"Please, boys, please behave! Sit! Sit!"

He had watched some videos about training dogs. With food in his hand, he kept eye contact with Bongji. Bongji was still leaping, wagging his tail while eyeing the snack on his hand. Beside him, Bonggu also jumping excitedly.

He had been repeating the instruction for a few times with no good result. Sighing, he gave the snack to Bongji and Bonggu, then plopped down on the couch. He hadn't done anything important, but already tired because of the dogs. 

The scene of Bongji and Bonggu played together made him smile. Despite their ignorance, they still looked cute in his eyes. Fluffy white fur and round face which reminded him of Jaehyun, and he suddenly missed his boyfriend so much. Jibeom stood up and sat on the floor, and the two dogs immediately climbed on his lap.

"Hey, don't lick my face," He laughed, holding Bongji with his hands, throwing his head back to avoid Bongji's tongue. Bongji was huge and having him on his lap like this, Jibeom felt the dog could knock him off anytime. "Okay, okay, enough, let's get your toys."

With effort, he pushed Bongji away and stood up to get their toys. His eyes caught Bonggu wrestling with the toy bag already. Jibeom chuckled at the cute sight. He shook his head at the puppy's cute behavior and walked towards Bonggu to take out the toys. 

However, just a few steps away from Bonggu, he felt his feet touched something wet and his apartment suddenly turned upside down. His hips hit the ground and sent pain signal to his brain. Not only his hips, his elbow which he used to support his body also made a harsh impact on the floor.

"Aaaahh!" He shouted in reflex, eyes crunching shut as he was overwhelmed with the pain.

"Ohh, it hurts," He groaned. Carefully, he sat down and inspected his elbow and his hips. He groaned again when he poked a certain spot on his hips. It would definitely bruise.

Bongji and Bonggu had already run to his sides, barking cutely as if to ask whether they're okay. Jibeom's eyes landed to the floor and saw the cause of his slip. Another wet patch on the floor, and he looked at Bonggu. The puppy had audacity to look panic and concerned over him. But Bonggu was so cute he didn't have a heart to scold him. Jibeom heaved a heavy sigh. Not only his body was hurting, he had to mop the floor too. 

*****

Jaehyun called around 2 pm, when he was applying cream to his bruised hips. His eyes lingered on Jaehyun's picture on the screen before he picked it up.

"Hey."

"Jibeom-ah. Is everything okay at home?" Jaehyun's sweet voice filled his eardrums, making him grin.

"Everything's fine," He looked at the dogs who were busy eating. Dong food and water splashed to the ground. He winced.

"Thank god," Jaehyun sighed in relief.

"Don't worry," Jibeom said, holding a hiss when he accidentally bumped his hip to the table. "Boys behave well, I am fine."

"Jibeom-ah.."

Even before Jaehyun said the next words, he already knew what he's going to say. 

"Jaehyun, I said don't worry and just have fun."

Jaehyun kept quiet on the other line. He was going to assure him one more time when he heard his boyfriend's voice again, this time very small, like he's whispering so other people won't hear. "Jibeom-ah. I love you. Thank you."

The beeping sound was heard next. Jaehyun had hung the phone before he could respond. Jibeom could imagine Jaehyun's shy, flushed face. His heart almost burst.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed out loud to vent out his happiness. Bongji and Bonggu looked up to him curiously before going back to devour their lunch.

"You are so so so cute," He giddily said to Jaehyun's picture he set as his phone wallpaper. "I love you too," He kissed his phone screen, and stood up.

His happiness was short lived as his elbow bumped the wall loudly.

"OWWW!"

*****

Jibeom sighed tiredly. Bongji and Bonggu were perched drowsily on his sides. The evening was peaceful and quiet. He finally had a peaceful time on his own, watching weekend drama.

Afternoon after lunch was terrifying. After bruising his elbow even more, Bongji had accidentally knocked a glass full with cola and broke it apart, the cola splattered on the floor and table. Bongji, aside from taking a dunk on the floor, had chewed the strap of his bag and his socks. He almost cried in despair.

His hand absentmindedly scratched Bongji and Bonggu's heard. The two boys purred and enjoyed his touch. Jibeom felt his heart softened. Bongji and Bonggu had really gave him trouble that day, but he couldn't help but felt soft towards the dogs. It's amazing that he loved them already partly because they're literally Jaehyun's kids (Jaehyun had been acting like he's the dogs' dad).

Yes, he wished Jaehyun would come back soon, but there was not an ounce of annoyance towards the dogs and Jaehyun. 

Maybe he's really too whipped.

And he's totally fine with it.

*****

Jaehyun quietly entered Jibeom's apartment. A box of Jibeom's favorite pastry from his favorite cafe was held securely in one hand, along with a small bucket of red roses. He doubted for a while whether the roses was needed, Jibeom had never really showed interest in flowers, but it's Valentine's day, and he had burdened Jibeom, so he finally decided to buy the flowers.

The sound from TV was heard, but there were no other sound. When he stepped into the living room, his lips stretched into a wide grin. Jibeom was dozing off on the sofa, his head lulled to the side with mouth half open. What made it cuter was Bongji and Bonggu resting their heads on Jibeom's thigh, also sleeping. 

Suppressing his squeal, Jaehyun took out his phone and took picture of the cute sight. After he snapped some pictures, he put the pastry and rose on the dining table. It was then he saw Bonggu's pee on the floor and Jibeom's ruined bag strap. He frowned. 

That's why he felt uneasy to the point he went home early. His friends had planned to continue their meeting and have dinner together, but he excused himself around 4 pm, saying he had to go home. Jibeom must have a tough time, but his boyfriend didn't say anything at all when he called a few hours ago. His heart clenched in guilt. Jibeom probably tried to hide it from him so he can go and meet his friends without worry.

With his heart mixed with guilt and affection to Jibeom, he cleaned up the mess created by his babies. Jibeom didn't wake up even after he mopped the floor. However, after he stored the mop, Bongji woke up. The 6 years old dog ran to his side.

"Stttt," Jaehyun out his finger on his mouth, signaling Bongji to keep quiet, but it's too late.

Jibeom and Bonggu stirred awake thanks to Bongji's bark. Bonggu leaped to his side as well, evidently excited that his owned had come back. 

Jibeom rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the sky. It was still early, he wondered why Jaehyun had come back. He was happy nonetheless. 

"You're back," He stood up and greeted his boyfriend with a hug. "It's earlier than I thought. What?"

Jaehyun was watching him weirdly.

"Why are you like this," Jaehyun pouted and slapped Jibeom's arm, making his boyfriend yelped. Jaehyun had accidentally slapped him right on his bruise.

"Jibeom-ah, what is this?" Jaehyun had seen his bruise on his elbow, his eyes widened in worry.

"I fell down," Jibeom told Jaehyun lightly. "I slipped. It's not a big deal."

"The bruise is so big," Jaehyun said under his breath, then he looked at Jibeom in the eye. "Jibeom-ah, tell me the truth. You slipped because of them, is that true? Is it because Bonggu peed on the floor?"

Jibeom was amazed that Jaehyun could guess it correctly. He was going to lie and say he skipped because he tripped on his feet, but he couldn't lie when Jaehyun was looking at him like that.

"It's…," He sighed. "Yes, I slipped on Bonggu's pee. But it's because I wasn't careful."

"You don't need to defend them, you know," Jaehyun murmured. "They also chewed on your bag strap right," He pointed at Jibeom's bag. "What else did they do?"

Jibeom smiled. Jaehyun looked so upset, but it made him feel loved. He hugged his boyfriend lightly. "Hey, don't think about it. It's not a big deal at all."

Jaehyun was still pouting, Jibeom wanted to kiss that pout away.

"How can you say it's not a big deal. You have a nasty bruise, and that's your favorite bag too. I'll buy another bag for you, and you have to accept it, okay. It's my fault anyway."

"I said it's not a big deal-" That when his eyes caught a bucket of rose and pastry box. "What's that?"

It had successfully distracted Jaehyun. His cheeks tinted in pink. "That's.." He stammered, hesitantly picked up the flower. "It's just a small gift, I'm sorry for troubling you. You shouldn't have told me to go with my friends, and you should have told me that Bongji and Bonggu were naughty."

Jibeom's face softened. "I didn't regret it at all. And boys are not naughty, it's just because I'm inexperienced. It's no problem at all, trust me. Is that flower for me?"

Jaehyun flushed again. With fidgety movement, he handed the bucket of flower to his boyfriend.

"This… Happy Valentine."

Jibeom chuckled. He received the flower and pulled Jaehyun into a hug. It was the first flower Jaehyun had ever given to him. It's special.

"Happy Valentine. Thank you for the flower," He pulled back, suddenly frowning guiltily. "I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything. To be honest I had no idea we'll celebrate today."

Jaehyun laughed lightly. "You helped me a lot today, it's more than enough."

They were so close, and despite his clammy hands, Jibeom mustered his courage and he pressed his lips on top of Jaehyun's. 

He pulled back after two seconds and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Count that as a Valentine gift."

Jaehyun bit his lips, feeling shy because of the kiss. They had dated for almost a year, but this was their second kiss. Jibeom peeked at his boyfriend's face, and relief to find Jaehyun looked happy, although shy. They stood there in awkward silence, until Bongji and Bonggu barked, wanted attention.

Jaehyun picked Bonggu up and gave the puppy a scratch on his neck. "You gave a hard time to Jibeommie. You should apologize."

Jaehyun lifted Bonggu so the puppy's face was only a few centimeters apart from Jibeom. Jibeom laughed at Bonggu's clueless face and took the puppy fromchis boyfriend.

"You know, even after he peed on my floor, I can't get angry with him because he's so cute, and he just looks like you."

Jaehyun frowned. "He looks like me?"

Jibeom laughed. "You both have big eyes and cute."

Jaehyun chuckled. "Jibeom-ah, let's order something nice for dinner. I'll treat you."

"Is it going to be a romantic Valentine dinner?"

"It is possible? With Bongji and Bonggu around?"

Jibeom smiled. "As long as there's you and me.. then it's possible."


End file.
